Climax Together
by AbaraiKuchiki
Summary: Yuuko and Watanuki travel to solve a mystery within another shop. What happens in this cafe, stays in this cafe.


**Climax Together**

It was just another typical day at the shop. Typical of course, was a very loose term because everything related to Yuuko's shop was far away from normal. Watanuki was carefully cleaning a small table while looking at Maru and Moro cheerfully cleaning the floors. Everything they did was always with a smile and full of laughs, it filled his heart with happiness to see them like this.

"Get ready Watanuki, we are going out today" Yuuko said while walking down the hallway and meeting the young-part-time-employee at the door.

"We are going out? It's been such a long time since you stepped out of the shop, Yuuko-san."

"I know! Today we are going to see a new customer. One that is not yet aware, but the price is something that will be useful to us at some point in the future. So, hurry up Watanuki!"

Yuko said while the two little girls went from standing next to her, to running around the black-haired man and chanting cheerfully

"Watanuki Hurry-up! Watanuki Hurry-Up!"

Both walked slowly to the train station, it was a nice spring day outside. Watanuki looked around at all the butterflies carefully landing from flower to flower and also the birds that sang cheerfully outside. The ride to this new destination was pretty long. Watanuki was also pretty bad at long trips like this, he soon began to fell asleep. Yuuko chuckled looking at him, he had such innocent and childish behaviors. It was almost impossible to think he would ever be any different than this Watanuki she had always known. She sat next to him and placed her left hand over the right side of his head, gesturing for him to rest over her lap. The boy was too tired to refuse and with that he fell asleep for the remainder of the ride. It wasn't until after a few hours that he woke up, moved his glasses away and rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Have we arrived?" He asked still half asleep.

"Indeed, we are almost there" Yuuko replied while standing up and beginning to walk to their destination. The small and narrow streets of this relatively old town made Watanuki feel as if he was home. Yuuko stopped in front of a small store at the end of the street. It had a canvas sign with the name, this was a small cafe. Yuuko opened the door and a beautiful French maid smiled while bowing deeply to them.

"Okaerinasaimase, Goshujinsama Ojousama"* The young girl said cheerfully and guiding them inside the shop. This type of greeting took Watanuki by surprise. He was not the type of guy that would go to themed cafés like this one. He was also not used to being called "Master"; this was probably the last thing that crossed his mind when people would refer to him.

Both of them walked to a small table and proceeded to look at the menu and then order a few items. Watanuki began to eat his food, even though it took a little bit of courage because it was so perfectly arranged and looked too cute to be eaten.

"I still don't understand why we are here. This seems like a very normal themed café, Yuuko-san" It was impossible to see what type of issue was troubling this store and what payment Yuuko could get from here.

They chatted and ate to Yuuko's heart's content, until it was very late and nobody else remained in the shop. At that moment, the young maid approached them once again with the same bright smile from earlier, and yet there was something different about her. Her legs were trembling slightly and so were her hands. This was almost unnoticeable because she tried to hide by pressing her hands tightly against her chest.

"No matter how much you smile, it's not coming truly from your heart..." Yuuko said with a stern face, looking directly at the young lady's eyes. She was taken aback by those words and the smile vanished, turning into sadness.

"How do you know?" She asked almost murmuring

"Shall I grant your wish?" Yuuko said without explaining any further. "If that is what you desire, then we will stay in this shop tonight and by tomorrow morning you will have the answer you seek for"

"I… moved to this store to start all over… but… every night… things change. I thought I was just tired and forgot where I had left certain things… but lately… more and more things are out place in the store. The tables and chairs are thrown everywhere when I come back in the morning and the kitchen… the kitchen is always a mess. I am scared of what happens once evening comes, because I have heard someone crying." The girl said beginning to shake even more and small tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I beg you, please! Please help me get rid of this"

Yuuko stood up and gave her a gentle hug, pressing her face against her ample bosom and smiling. "You have nothing to worry about"

Later that night, Yuuko and Watanuki continued to sit at the café, until a loud rumble startled the young man. He stood up and looked at the levitating chairs and tables. He could feel a strange presence around, but was unable to see any monster. The tables flew across the shop and landed piled up on a corner. Yuuko continued sipping on a cup of tea as if nothing was happening, while Watanuki stared back and forth between the chaos and Yuuko's calm attitude.

The same wave of chair began to fly in a circle around the café, and then suddenly in one movement they all went straight after the couple. Watanuki screamed and tried to protect himself by crossing both arms in front of his face while closing his eyes. However, he did not feel anything hitting his body. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Yuuko standing with her hand open against the flying furniture, stopping it in place. The furniture fell to the ground and Yuuko began to walk towards the counter, then crossing a small set of curtains that divided the front of the store and the kitchen. Watanuki followed closely without making even the smallest sound.

The back of the shop was big storage room with multiple shelves and tons of boxes piled up on top of one another. Near the back of the room, there was a dim light that looked like a person crouched down and looking for something. Watanuki began to walk towards it carefully and spoke

"Excuse me…"

Immediately the dim light turned brighter and they were able to see a young woman dressed as a French maid.

"You… can see me?" The woman said while turning back at them and standing up from its crouching position. She pressed her hand over her chest and looked down.

"Yes, we can see you. Is it you the one causing all that chaos in this store?" He asked politely.

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't mean to! I don't know how to control this. The only reason I'm here is because I need to find something very important"

Watanuki walked closer to the figure and reached forward to gently grabbed her hand. She was a ghost, but his ability to see spirits also allowed him to have some kind of physical contact with them.

"I want to help my friend find this important item, so she can be happy once again." The girl began to tell both of them while reminiscing of the past.

"We have been best friends since grade school. We both knew we would open a maid café when we were older. We had everything planned and even started a small café, not far from here. The business was going great and soon after we decided we needed a bigger place, that's when we bought this store. However…" The girl stopped with tears rolling down her cheeks "I was crossing the street while carrying some boxes. The man driving was not paying attention and… he ran over me… I died instantly… but somehow, I could still see what was happening in the human world. My friend was devastated and… ever since then she kept crying every day. I see her smiling at the customers but when the store is empty, she cries over what happened that day… because she thinks it was her fault. She was late and I decided to carry everything by myself. I just want to tell her that it's ok, that it is not her fault. I know there's something in this store that will help me tell her this, but I cannot find it! And I cannot control these powers I have" The girl said while touching a box, her hand going straight through it. "All I can somehow do is throw chairs and tables around, and even that… I cannot control"

Watanuki and Yuuko smiled reassuringly while looking at her and both holding her hand.

"Don't worry. We will help you find this item you seek for"

Watanuki began to move boxes around, taking things outside and showing it to her in order to see if any of it was the item she was looking for. Yuuko looked for things that might be valuable to her own shop, making the young man frown at her and make it put it back.

There were so many boxes around and so many items that it was getting well past midnight and still no luck. They thought maybe the item in question was probably left in the previous store, until Watanuki opened one last box. As soon as he opened it he could feel a strong presence unleashed. Yuuko turned around and stared directly at the box also. It was too strange that she had not been able to sense this powerful magic until now, she only knew one person that could do something like this.

Watanuki took out a rectangular black box hand painted with a gorgeous scene of a Japanese Cherry tree in full blossom. Small petals covering the rest of the box. The girl's face immediately lighted up with a smile.

"This is it! Thank you so much! This gift was passed to my family for many generations and when my friend and I decided to start this café together I gave it to her as a symbol of our friendship. I was afraid she had forgotten about it or that she refused to look for it due to the sad memories it would bring her." The girl touched the top of the box and looked directly at Watanuki "Please, make sure she sees this and let her know I still love her…" The young woman's figure began to vanish with a gentle air that came through the window.

"Arigatou…" She said one last time before disappearing from the shop. Watanuki and Yuuko smiled at each other and carried the box outside of storage room and into the shop.

Yuuko opened the box and revealed the secret behind this whole case. She carefully moved away the yellow silk cloth that covered what seemed to be an ancient tea set. The entire set was made out of extremely delicate lacquer, with beautiful patterns that resembled a small garden with a couple of birds perched on a branch and small butterflies fluttering around. The woman smiled while nodding her hand, certain that this wasn't the first time or the first world in which she had seen this. Yuuko breathed heavily as poignant memories flooded her head.

"Clow Reed… after all this time, I still find your mementos around this world". With those words, she began to walk away to the back of the store once again. Watanuki limited himself to staring at her silhouette vanishing into the shadows, he uttered no sound. Somehow, hearing Yuuko… HIS Yuuko… say that name with such emotion made him jealous, as if his heart had shattered in pain.

Watanuki carefully grabbed one of the small cups in his hands; he traced the patterns with his long fingers, focusing on caressing the butterfly pattern. It was, without a doubt, her mark on the cup. This set did not belong to this time period, it had been hundred, maybe even thousands of years since it was crafted, probably for Yuuko-san.

"Watanuki! What do you think about this outfit?" Yuuko said, pushing away the black curtains that divided the café area and the back. Watanuki's heart skipped a beat looking at what Yuuko was now wearing. She stepped out and used both hands to seductively push her long, black hair away from her face, the top of her head covered with the typical French maid white lace headpiece. He made eye contact with Yuuko, and swallowed hard trying not to look further down. A shiver traveling all through his body, he felt his muscles tensed up and his blood rushing to a very specific area in his body. He blushed immediately and tried to cover his face with his right hand, as well as turned his lower body away from Yuuko, so she would not realize what was happening.

Yuuko winked at him and began walking forward. Watanuki could no longer stare directly at her, his eyes slowly moving down to look at her shoes. She was wearing shiny black heels accompanied by a set of black fishnet stockings that revealed that creamy white skin that he loved so much. The stockings covered just above her knees, and ended with a beautiful jet-black lace pattern and a white ruffled garter on her right thigh.  
It was too late for him to stop looking. He felt the tightness around his pants becoming more uncomfortable every second. The skirt barely covered half of her thigh; clearly this was not made for such a tall woman. Watanuki was in heaven looking at those legs and that gorgeous hourglass figure.

"Based on your reaction, this looks nice, right?" Yuuko said lifting up the boy's chin slightly, not quite to look at her in the eyes, but rather so that he would focus on something else. He was so engulfed by his dirty thoughts that he didn't realize how close she had gotten, and now he was staring directly at her breasts. They were halfway covered by a white piece of clothing, revealing her cleavage and a butterfly tattoo on the right side of her chest.

"Uh… Yuuko-san… you really shouldn't wear something that is not yours!" He said, trying to sound calm and gathering his thoughts back.

"I know I shouldn't, but I went to the back of the store and found this in a box. I just wanted to experience dressing up as a maid. I think this might be a size too small for me" Yuuko said while moving forward an inch and cupping her breasts with her hands, then letting go and watching them bounce. Watanuki turned his flushed face away from her and nodded.

"Yes, please go change back to your clothes… Yuuko-san" The young boy said in a soft voice, still unable to look directly at her.

She moved even closer to him, whispering in his ear, "Is that what you really want… Master?" Watanuki closed his eyes, feeling those wild shivers around his body one more time as well as feeling Yuuko's right hand touching his throbbing erection. He had tried to hide it as best as he could but she could clearly see he was turned on as soon as he had seen her.

"If my master wants me go change then I shall" This was completely out of character for Yuuko. She had always been dominant and always knew what she wanted. Watanuki was always her loyal servant, and though inexperienced was always learning from her. Now she was acting coy and submissive, and somehow this made Watanuki even more thrilled.

"We really shouldn't do something like this in a store that doesn't belong to you…" He said gathering his courage, his voice trembling through the whole sentence and his heart beating so fast he could hear it resonate in his ears.

They both stared at each other without saying a word. She wasn't going to force him to do anything he wasn't willing to do, and it would have also been out of character for a maid to disobey her master. Yuuko did not see any response from him and took a small step back, preparing to go back and change into her normal clothes. At that moment Watanuki couldn't resist anymore. He knew it was wrong but he needed to have her right then and there. He grabbed her left wrist with his hand and swung her to the counter, making her sit on it and began kissing her. She was astonished by the change in attitude and she could feel her whole body trembling in pleasure just by kissing him. Watanuki set the tone by initiating a French kiss, his tongue quickly moving inside her mouth and his hand squeezing those tender breasts slightly. Yuuko whimpered as he continued with the kiss, every second getting more and more intense. She wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his head, pulling his body closer to her. Watanuki began to touch those long and creamy legs, starting by her calf and then traveling higher up to her thighs. He enjoyed the feeling of the fishnet stockings sometimes getting in his way. His hand was now touching her round and voluptuous rear. He couldn't resist touching somewhere else, and she trembled when his fingers moved closer to her core. He continued kissing her and slowly teasing her over her small lace panties. The warm juices quickly made her panties wet, and made him want to feel deep inside her. He pushed those clothes away and slowly traced her inner lips with his two fingers. Yuuko moaned aloud, while moving away from the kiss and tilting her head to the side in pleasure. Watanuki moved forward to kiss her expose neck, sucking on it slightly and continuing to move his fingers lazily up and down her womanhood.

"Why don't you tell your master what you want him to do to this delicious entrance?" Watanuki said licking her neck and whispering near her ear. The look in his eyes changing completely. It went from being that innocent boy to an unrecognizable man. One with such a poise, such defiance and overall full of lust.

Nobody had ever talked to her like this. It definitely felt so different to be in such a submissive position. She could feel his fingers teasing her more and more but she was unable to do anything but moan. Her pride was not letting her utter those words. Her body screamed and yet she kept those screams inside her by biting on her lower lip and closing her eyes.

"You should answer when your master is asking you a question." She knew he was well aware of what she needed at that moment and he was not going to do anything but tease her until she begged for it. She couldn't continue this any longer. Yuuko grabbed his hand and looked directly at his eyes. Watanuki stopped moving his fingers and awaited for the response

"Master…Please make me feel good… all the way," She said between moans and, slowly using her own hand to guide Watanuki's fingers inside her, she let out a loud scream and threw her head back in pleasure. Her core was so warm, so wet and so tightly wrapped around his two fingers, Watanuki couldn't even think straight anymore. He began moving his fingers faster and deeper inside her, reaching as far as he could and enjoying the groans that came from his lady with every movement. He used his thumb to quickly tease over her sweet spot. Every thrust made her spread her legs even wider and her breasts bounce in unison. Yuuko could feel her insides wrapping tighter around Watanuki's fingers. She groaned louder, closing her eyes and gasping for air. Every single one of Watanuki's ministrations making her closer to orgasming. She could not hold it any longer, her entire body jolting in pleasure as she reached her climax, Watanuki's fingers now hitting really deep inside her.

"Ahhh! Yes… Master! Master!... I'm coming!" She began to scream erratically and louder than ever before. To Watanuki, it was so erotic to hear his maid cry out in this manner. Her slowly removed his fingers, smirking as Yuuko tried to catch her breath again. He licked the tip of his own fingers to enjoy a taste of his lady, oh! that delicious syrup that made him want to continue pleasuring her.

"There's also another mess that you need to clean up" The young man said while softly grabbing Yuuko's hand and guiding it to his pants, the fabric completely tightened around his erect member. She traced the marked outline with her fingers before gripping it and beginning to pump it over the clothes. She stood up from the counter, making eye contact with him once again and leaning forward to kiss him. Yuuko dexterously using her hands to unbutton and unzipping his pants, then beginning to lower them down without stopping that lustful kiss.

Her cold hand slowly teasing over his stomach, her fingers nimbly tickling him up and down until they rested over the tip of his manhood. She drew small circles over the top, making Watanuki groan in pleasure. It felt good, and yet he was dying to have his release. She wrapped her hand around the whole length and began pumping it slowly, lazily and almost carefully. Watanuki moaned as she continued. Yuuko stopped the kiss for a second, looking directly at him and beginning to move her hand up and down in a faster motion, gripping it tighter and enjoying the throbbing feeling. Watanuki used his thumb to trace Yuuko's lower lip to clean it dry after that kiss. Yuuko began to get on her knees, without letting go of him.

"Master, do I need to clean this up?" She asked innocently, while licking the tip. Watanuki looked down at her, caressed her black hair and nodded in agreement. This was Yuuko's cue to take the whole tip inside her mouth, her tongue fluttering around the tip. She then began to suck harder while taking the whole length inside her mouth. Watanuki could never imagine his manhood getting harder than what it was at this moment. He grunted while enjoying the inside of her warm mouth swallowing him whole. Yuuko began bobbing her head quicker and sucker harder. He placed his hand over the back of her head and looked for Yuuko's approval. She nodded while continuing to suck harder. He began to thrust his hips violently against her, using his hand to help her head stay still. Every thrust making his erection travel deep inside her throat. She whimpered softly, enjoying the feeling of having him so deep inside. He could feel his legs quivering as he was getting closer to finish. Watanuki caressed his maid's cheek and smiled, gently pushing her away from his manhood and signaling for her to stand up.

"You did a great job cleaning it up. I think it's time I give you a reward for it" Watanuki voiced while holding her by her hips and turning her around over the counter. He placed his right hand over her back, making her bend forward a little. His left hand traveling through her thigh, moving in between her legs. She was still dripping wet from before and he was ready to make her even wetter. He pushed her outfit higher up, revealing her gorgeous bottom to him and allowing him to push down her panties. He caught a small glimpse of a small trail of those delicious juices overflowing her core. He held his erection on his hand and guided it to her entrance, he teased it by tracing it with his member.

"Ahhh… My Yuuko-san…" He said while placing small kisses on her back, she spread her legs apart and turned back to face him. Her face was begging for him to take her right then. Watanuki moved forward, slowly pushing his erection inside her. The walls tightly wrapping around him.

Yuuko screamed feeling the big member making its way inside her. "Master… you are so big!" She said, placing both hands over the counter and letting her body fall forward. Those words made Watanuki so impatient to give her more pleasure. He began to thrust his hips fast, moving in and out. Yuuko began to moan with every movement, enjoying how Watanuki reached all the way to the deepest parts of her core. She tried suppressing her moans but it was impossible, Watanuki was going too deep, too fast, too good for her to stop screaming.

"It feels amazing… master! My master! Don't… stop!" Yuuko could feel her insides rapidly coiling around Watanuki's erection as he kept slamming deeper inside. He slapped her once, the sensation of pleasure increasing. Watanuki could feel himself throbbing and getting even bigger inside her core. His hips rocking back and forth as quick as he could. Having her spreading her legs in this manner, screaming loudly and hearing those lewd gushing sounds as he thrusted in and out brought him close to his climax.

"Ahh… Yuuko… Yuuko-san!" He screamed thrusting inside one more time, groaning and letting his warm seed spill inside her. Both of them arching their backs as they climaxed together. Watanuki remained inside her, motionless and feeling his legs tremble as he began to pull out. The naughty mess slowly pouring from inside her and falling to the floor. He was panting heavily, his sweat also dripping down his body. He looked at the way those juices were overflowing and moved his hand to Yuuko's opening, slowly spreading it apart to enjoy the view even more.

"Looking at you like this… Yuuko-san... it's so arousing" He said taking a few steps back and sitting on a high chair that was nearby. The lady looked down at the floor and picked up her panties, the walked back to Watanuki.

"You are not bad as a master, Watanuki-kun" She teased while kissing his cheek and walking away to the back of the store once again.

Watanuki began to clean the mess they had made on the floor. He knew that no matter how much Yuuko had called him "Master" she was not going to clean this. After this he went back to organize the tables and make sure everything was in order before morning. When morning came, both Watanuki and Yuuko received the owner back in her store with a smile.

"This is for you. You friend says everything is ok and that you should stop blaming yourself for the accident" Watanuki said handing over the box. The lady began to cry, while opening the box. She remembered the day her friend had given this to her and the promise they made to each other to live a happy life. She cleaned her tears and hugged the couple.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me. I can feel at peace now, knowing she does not hate me for what happened. Here…" The girl continued while handing the box back to Watanuki. "I am sure she would have wanted for you two to have this. Something inside me tells me you need it more than me." Not too long after that, Yuuko and Watanuki began to make their way back.

"Watanuki… after what happened last night… I think we both need a bath. Maybe we should stop by an onsen around here! Have some drinks and then I'll scrub your back" She said eagerly and winking at him once again.

"What! No! we need to stop doing this in public places! Yuuko-san!"

"Ahhh… c'mon… "My master"!"

* Welcome Home, Master and Mistress


End file.
